Love On Top
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: What happens when Kendall forgets about James' performance at the talent show that he's been talking about since he first heard about it? What will Kendall do once he realizes that the big game is on the same night? Kames. Pointless smutt. To be honest, I just wanted to write a Kames fic with this song by Beyonce.


**A/N: To be honest, I don't know what the hell this is. Oh wait! Yes I do. It's pointless terrible smutt with a poorly written plot with a song I like. This is also me trying to empty out my archive so I can focus on my upcoming and current stories. Not to mention this was bothering me just sitting there. So I decided to finish it. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

James had been planning on a special way to tell Kendall that he loved him. They have been dating for almost a year and after Camille suggested that he sing one of his favorite songs at the talent show for a performing arts school coming to the school. James had his plan and the only thing he needed was for Kendall to be there so he could sing to him.

James had planned to ask him but he always seemed to be extremely busy with hockey or his sister. James loved Katie but did she need Kendall all the time? At first James thought Kendall was ignoring him but at the end of the day Kendall would always call him and apologize for not showing him enough attention.

The show was Friday and today was Thursday so James needed to ask him now or never. James was walking towards Kendall's locker and when he didn't see the blonde he figured he'd just ask him at lunch instead. When it was time for lunch James all but ran into the lunch room. When he spotted his adorable blonde talking to their other friends he smiled and ran towards him. When he reached him, he pulled the ticket out of his pocket.

"James!" Kendall said, and before James could say anything Kendall added "Are you coming to the championship game tomorrow."

James was stunned he had totally forgot the game was the same day as the talent show. He silently cursed himself. "James what's wrong?"

James couldn't believe Kendall didn't remember either. James shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered as he turned and walked off, letting the ticket go, not caring he dropped it.

Kendall went to go after him but got side tracked when he saw something fall from James hand and hit the floor. He bent down and picked it up. "What is it?" Carlos asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Fuck." Kendall said as he placed his head in his hands. How could he forget? James was always talking about it but he was too busy to even notice. When Carlos saw what it was he said, "Kendall you forgot didn't you?"

Kendall just nodded and sighed.

"Damn dude. He's been talking about it non stop."

"I know." Kendall finally said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Carlos, I haven't been showing him how much I love him because I'm always busy. But now that's going to change."

"So you're ditching the championship game?" Logan asked, after listening to them.

"I guess I am." Kendall said as he put the ticket in his pocket.

"You guys can handle it right?"

"Of course." They answered in unison.

"Then I'm going to see him." Kendall said with a smile.

* * *

-Friday Night at the talent show-

**A/N: The song James is going to be singing is Love On Top by Beyonce so you should bring the song up (not the music video because it cuts the song short) and listen to it while reading the lyrics so you can catch the emotion in the song so it doesn't seem like meaningless repeating.**

James was sitting backstage thinking about how he was going to sing a song without the person that fueled him to even choose this song. Camille walked in and saw James face and said, "James, everything is going to be fine."

James gave her an 'are-you-kidding-me' look and said, "Camille you and I know it's not. How can I sing a song about someone I love when he isn't even here?"

Camille smiled and replied "But what if he is?"

James gave her a confused look and she gestured for him to follow her. When they got to the curtain James poked his head out and searched for the blonde. When their eyes locked James smiled and gave a small wave and Kendall did the same. James had everything he needed for the song. Not to mention he already knew the lyrics and his love and inspiration was sitting front row.

James stood behind the curtain and waited for his name to be called. He was the last person to go on and everyone was waiting. When they called his name James smiled and walked out on stage and with a small wave the tempo of the song started and his background singers which were Camille and Jo started clapping their hands.

"Bring the beat in." James commanded to the drummer which was part of the song. He than began singing

"Honey, honey

I can see the stars all the way from here

Can't you see the glow on the window pane?

I can feel the sun whenever you're near

Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears

And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Come on Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

My love on top.

Come on Baby

I can feel the wind whipping past my face.

As we dance the night away.

Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.

As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear.

(They say love hurts)

But I know

(It's gonna take the real work)

Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears.

And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I can always call.

When I need you make everything stop.

Finally you put my love on top.

Ooo! Baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

You put my love on top.

Ooo Ooo! Come on baby.

You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.

My love on top.

Baby it's you.

You're the one I love.

You're the one I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I that always calls.

When I need you baby everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top.

're the one I love.

Baby You're all I need.

You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one I always call.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

You're the one that I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

You're the one that I need.

You're the only thing I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top

Baby.

Cuz You're the one that I love.

Baby You're the one that I need.

You're the only one I see.

Baby baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.

You're the one that always calls.

When I need you everything stops.

Finally you put my love on top"

As the song ended the crowd started to cheer as James smiled at the standing ovation. When he looked at Kendall he saw that the blonde was smiling and had a few tears on going down his face. Kendall was never the one to cry tears of joy but James was the one to bring that out of him.

When everyone was leaving James waited for a certain blonde to show up. He screamed when he was suddenly whipped around.

"I'm so freaking sorry I forgot. You were amazing." Kendall said, before connecting their lips.

When they pulled apart James smiled and said, "Its ok, at least you showed up and I got to sing the song to you."

Kendall smiled, placing his hands on his boyfriends hips, and asked, "That song was for me?" James just nodded, enjoying the closeness. Kendall sighed and brought them impossibly closer.

"I've been a bad boyfriend." He said, raising his hands to the brunette's sides. James smiled at Kendall's adorableness. "Stop beating yourself up over it. I know you were busy."

"But I am suppose to give my most attention to my boyfriend." Kendall simply stated, before kissing James again.

"Stop worrying." James mumbled in between kisses.

"I've been bad James. Teach me a lesson." Kendall whispered, huskily. James was surprised by this. He was usually the one to bottom but he wasn't passing up this opportunity to fuck the blonde senseless.

"But where?"

"The car."

"No, people will see us."

"I don't care."

"Well, I don't want to let anyone get the opportunity of watching me fuck your brains out."

"James, you're not helping. Just think of some place or we're doing it right here."

"Okay, okay, my house. No one's there and we have different places to do it."

"Why are we standing here then?" He asked before pulling the brunette along.

James was having a hard time trying to stay focused on the road with the raging boner in his pants and the horny blonde attached to his neck, moaning. The second he pulled up to his house he dragged Kendall through the front door and upstairs to his room. Kendall was extremely turned on by James dominance. The way he threw him on the bed made him want to cum in his pants that second. James stripped off his shirt before doing the same with Kendall's. He climbed on top of the blonde and began to kiss and suck at his neck as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"James please just fuck me already." Kendall moaned when James began to kiss down his body. James quickly discarded the rest of their clothing before he straddle Kendall's chest.

"Suck it good." James told him, pushing his cock towards Kendall's parted lips. James threw his head back with a moan when Kendall took his whole length into his mouth.

If the positions where switched Kendall would've came right then and there. The blonde never had a good track record with blowjobs. In fact, James just got an idea. He grabbed the blonde by his hair and pulled him away from his cock. Kendall was eyeing James as he got closer and closer to his hard member.

"James!" Kendall moaned loudly when the brunette took almost all of him at once.

James began to hollow his cheeks, taking the rest of Kendall. James brought three fingers up to Kendall's mouth and the blonde wasted not time lathering the digits up with his saliva. James bobbed his head a little faster before he flattened his tongue against the underside of Kendall's member, causing him to moan louder. James eased two fingers into the blonde and he didn't even seem to notice. The brunette began to finger his boyfriend before doing a scissoring motion that seemed to get Kendall's attention.

"Oh, fuck James." Kendall moaned out, lacing his fingers through James hair, causing him to moan.

James added a third finger and began searching for Kendall's prostate. The second he started to deep throat the blonde he found his pleasure button. Kendall was a moaning mess below the brunette and a second later he came into his boyfriend's mouth. James swallowed every last drop before pulling of his boyfriend with a smirk. James began to press his fingers into Kendall's prostate, making him moan even more. He could see that Kendall was still rock hard even though he just came.

"James, fuck me, please."

James reached into his side table drawer and grabbed his lube before he slickened himself. He surprised Kendall by really showing his dominance by flipping the blonde over and pushing himself to the hilt. Kendall bit down on the pillow to keep from screaming in pleasure and slight pain as James slammed directly into his prostate. James began sucking on Kendall's neck while driving himself into the blonde mercilessly.

Kendall was moaning James' name with almost every stroke almost as if it was a chant. He soon added the words 'fuck' and 'harder' to that chant. James always knew Kendall had a submissive side. It was rare he ever showed it but when he did, it was such a turn on. The only thing that could be heard was the harsh sounds of skin slapping as well as their moans.

As James' thrust grew uneven Kendall could tell the brunette was close to his release and so was he. With a moan and a bite to Kendall's neck, James released, covering Kendall's walls with his cum. The sure feeling of that made Kendall cum on the sheets below him. James felt his arms give out and collapsed on top of Kendall.

"James."

"Sorry." He said, pulling out of the blonde and rolling over.

"That was..."

"Amazing."

"I'm going to be in so much pain tomorrow."

"Welcome to my life."

"It was worth it though. I never knew you being so dominant would turn me on so much." Kendall said, moving to cuddle into James side.

"It was different but I would like to go back to bottoming."

"I don't have any objections to that."

"Good because I miss you being in me."

"Give me a few minutes and I can be in you in no time."

"I like the sound of that."

"Me too."

"Oh, and Kendall, if you forget about one of my shows again, I promise you that not only will I make you cum so much it'll hurt, I'll make sure you won't be able to walk properly for a month."

"I don't think you should be saying that to someone who's about to fuck you." Kendall said, moving to hover over James.

"Oh, I've already experienced it. I've grown to the feeling. You on the other hand, won't be ready for it."

"Touché."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too my little horn dog."

"Just shut up and fuck me." James said, smiling at his boyfriend.

"My pleasure." Kendall said, with a smile of his own.

* * *

**A/N: See what I mean. It wasn't the best but hey, I love the song lol. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
